A liquid crystal display device, which is one kind of display devices, generally has a configuration in which a backlight unit that is an external light source is arranged behind a liquid crystal panel configured to display images. The liquid crystal panel is held between a bezel and a frame. The bezel is formed in a frame-like shape so as to surround a display area and arranged on the front side. The frame included in the backlight unit is formed in a frame-like shape and arranged on the rear side.
In recent years, liquid crystal display devices tend to be increased in size. The bezel and the frame having a plurality of parts and assembled from those parts are designed. An example is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2008-197167